Arc of Ages
by King0fSkulls
Summary: I dont know what or how it happened. Last thing I know I was fighting Grimm to protect my friends, next thing I know I was waking up in an unknow cave... 20 years later. Now, here i am, former Leader of Team JOJG, now leader of JNPR, and have to go through 4 years of school again, this time with new, old and similair faces as the ones i am used to. JaunexHarem
1. It's been How Long!

" _JAUNE!"_

In a dark and quiet cave, the blue eyes of an unmoving and dusty body opened as he heard in his head the voice of seven different people call out to him, the only sound after that was of water running. He slowly and difficulty sat up, feeling the tension of his muscles after so long of not moving them… wait… how long hasn't he moved? It couldn't be more than a couple of hours, a day tops. He didn't know. Squinting his eyes to try and see his surroundings, looking around he noticed a slight glitter in the darkness. Slowly standing up and stretching, hearing a crack of his bones with every light movement. Stumbling slightly, he walked towards the glitter, when he reached it he saw a sword lying against a rock and a shield, it was his trusty weapon, Crocea Mors, picking it up he felt power once again cursing through his body, making it easier for him to move as he remembered everything he went through with it. Every battle, every training he did with his teammates and friends…

Remembering the last part his eyes widened with realization as a memory came to mind. He was on a mission that his team, as well as their sister team took. It was supposed to be an easy search and destroy mission… how wrong they were… they didn't expect to be ambushed by a horde of high class Grimm… He remembered how they fought as hard as they could, waiting for reinforcement to come and help them… but they couldn't make it in time, so a single bullhead was sent to pick them up… He remembered how tired they all were and what he had to do… when the bullhead failed to land do to the density of Grimm he did the only thing he could do… Ordering the others to somehow reach the bullhead he ran towards the horde of Grimm, ignoring his friends calling out for him. Hearing their calls, he stopped and looked back at his partner who looked back at him… hours seemed to pass while the two mentally talked, but, reluctantly, his partner nodded and forced the others to retreat. However, one of them ignored those orders and ran to him. Seeing who it was his eyes softened a bit. He remembered how hard she yelled at him that she wasn't going to leave him to die, so, he did the only thing that came to mind. Wrapping her in a hug and kissing her on the lips, surprising her by the sudden act, and told her that no matter what, he'd come back, saying that an Arc never broke a promise. Hearing this, the girl snapped out from her initial shock when she heard him and refuse to make such promise. Seeing that there was no other way he did one last thing. He apologized. Confusing the girl, before punching her in the stomach, making her fall unconscious. Catching her before she fell, he looked up and saw that his partner had crossed the distance between them and was now standing in front of him. Passing him the unconscious girl, he ordered him to take her to the bullhead. Reluctantly his partner obeyed, having known him for almost four years he knew that there was no changing his mind. Seeing as his partner gained some distance he turned around a ran towards the upcoming horde of Grimm.

As he fought the Grimm he could still hear his friends call for him, but he still ignored, he had to keep them save. When he saw that they managed to get in the bullhead he tried to make a way towards them, but before he knew it the ground under him shook and the ground started to cave in, before he could do anything he felt the ground under him crumble away as he, and a some of the Grimm, fell through the floor and the last thing he heard was his friends call out for him one last time along with the roar of Grimm before everything went dark.

He didn't know what happened or how to get out of the cave. The only thing he knew was where to go… Back to Beacon…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's been how long?!**

 **Several days later**

Jaune like to admit that he was smart, so that's why he knew without any doubt… that he was lost…

"Where the hell is Beacon?!" He asked loudly. It's been days since he managed to escape that cave… after he spent more time than he'd like to admit leaving a freaking hole on the ground… he kept walking, he didn't know exactly where Beacon was, the only thing he knew was that it was north from where he was… he thinks… Anyway, he kept walking looking for Beacon, not finding any sign of civilization that would have a transportation to Beacon as he walked, not that it would help anyway, they wouldn't find him in a bullhead, not even if they paid him over a million Lien. He knew he was close, from what he could tell he was somewhere in the Emerald forest so-

 ***Boom***

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself as walked towards the direction of the noise. As he walked he, once again, adjusted his worn down, ripped and dirty clothes, spending, however long he spent, in a cave, can pretty much ruin those.

"Ruby!" He heard someone yell, when he looks at that direction he could see, behind a couple of trees, a girl, wearing a red cloak, that was pinned down by a giant black feather…oh, and she was about to be turned into little girl pate by an old looking Deathstalker.

Before anyone could notice Jaune was now between the girl and the Grimm and raised his shield as the Deathstalker's stinger hit it and didn't go pass from that. Raising the shield higher, along with the stinger, he vertically swung his sword, making the Deathstalker jump back to a safer distance, for some reason feeling slightly warry of the new person. Seeing the distance put them in a slightly safer situation, Jaune turned around to look at the girl he just saved.

"Hey, you alri-!" He started asking before his eyes widened, that girl, the short black hair and ret tips, the pale skin and those silver eyes… without a doubt, that was her… "Summer?" He quietly asked.

"Ruby!" He heard another voice of someone who getting closer. Snapping out of shook he looked at the direction of the new person, only for his eyes to widen even more. The hair, even though it was a different colour, it was the same style, and the face, it was exactly like hers.

"Raven?! Since when are you blonde?!" He asked louder this time. However, the girl ignored him and went straight to the other girl.

"Ruby! Are you ok?!" She asked the shorter girl.

"It seems you were quicker than I me." Another voice said from behind Jaune, when he turned around he saw a smaller girl with pale skin, icy blue eyes, along with a scar on her left eye and snow-white hair.

"Wha-?"

"We don't have time to talk around! We have to get out of here!" The same girl ignored whatever he was going to say and turned to the Raven and Summer lookalikes.

"She's right." A girl, that was only slightly shorter than him, with deep red hair and emerald green eyes. "Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, I guess that we're partners now."

"R-Right, I'm Jaune Arc." He introduced himself, not noticing the looks that the blonde and the short haired girl gave him when he introduced him, before processing what the red head said. "Wait? What do you mean with par-"

"The Nevermore's coming back!"

 **Meanwhile, in the cliffs overlooking Emerald Forest.**

"It seems the few remaining students have gathered together." A woman with blonde hair and glasses said.

"Hmm." Was the other persons response. This one was a Silver haired man with green spectacles. Who was more there than here. Remembering when it was him in their place.

 _Flashback._

" _Yo!" The sound of someone's voice got the attention of a younger version of the man. When he looked he saw a blonde-haired teen that was his age smirking at him. "You're the first person I've seen here, so I guess that makes us partners!" He excitedly said, the smile never leaving his face._

 _While seeing this he could only stare wide eyed, because while talking to him, his new partner was sitting on top of a decomposing Deathstalker, a sword pierced on the top of its head, and cut down Ursa and Beowolf's all around him._

 _End of Flashback._

"Ozpin?" The woman called, gaining the man's attention. "Who's that?" He heard her ask. Looking at his scroll he saw that someone has stopped the Deathstalker's attack. But what he was most focused was the one detail that he could see of the new person.

"A simple sword and shield…" He muttered loud enough for the woman to hear. "I haven't seen someone fight with something so basic like that since…"

Before the woman could say anything, they heard something that socked them.

" _R-Right, I'm Jaune Arc"_

After hearing the new person say that both froze, before the shocked expression of the woman was replaced by one of anger.

"He dares to use his name?!" She yelled. "Ozpin! Who is he?!"

"I don't know…" Ozpin said coming out of shock himself. "Probably a wanderer that got lost in the Emerald Forest."

"Either way! I will not allow him to use that name!" She yelled before jumping off the cliff.

Seeing this, Ozpin sighed and texted someone on his scroll.

 **[Go to the new students position in the Emerald Forest. Glynda has gone Berserk...Again.]**

He sent it before jumping of the cliff himself.

 **Back with Jaune.**

"The Nevermore's coming back!" A black-haired guy, with a pink streak warned as he points to the sky. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw a giant black bird flying towards their direction.

Blinking, Jaune looked back at the Deathstalker, that was reading itself to attack once again, before looking at the Nevermore again, he repeated this action a couple more times before looking at the group of teens around him.

"Seriously… What the hell have you guys been doing…" Jaune asked sweat dropping.

"Believe me." A girl with black hair, amber, cat like eyes, and a black bow said. "If you value your sanity, you won't want to know."

'A Faunus?' Jaune thought seeing the slight of her bow. "Anyway. I think the best thing to do know is to get out of here." Jaune said, he's been walking for too much time to want to fight a Nevermore and a Deathstalker, besides, he was starving and wanted to eat as soon as he could.

"Awww! But I wanted to crush them!" A small girl with orange hair said.

"Nora. No." The black-haired guy said.

"Okay Ren."

"Less talking and more running then!" The white-haired girl said as she and the others ran, all except the blonde and the short haired girl, the later turning towards the blonde.

"Yang… that name, why does it sound so familiar?" The short haired girl asked the blonde.

"I don't know Ruby… But I'm not leaving this forest without finding out, that's for sure." She said before the two of them ran after the others.

"I'm seriously hating this right now!" Jaune yelled as they ran.

"Who cares?! We finished the Initiation! Now we only have to reached Beacon to be safe!" The white-haired girl yelled back.

"What the hell are you- Wait?! Beacon?!"

"Look out!" Jaune heard the Faunus in disguise, before looking up towards the feathers that were coming towards him. Before anyone could do anything, the feathers hit the ground where Jaune was standing.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she saw the features collide with her new partner. When the dust cleared they were all shocked to see that Jaune was still in the same spot, and all the feathers missed.

'They didn't miss…' The female Faunus thought socked. Her Faunus features allowing her to clearly see what had happened. 'Those features have the speed and the strength to pierce through almost anything, but he… he defected every single one with his shield like it was nothing!' She thought once again before some stories that her father used to tell her about his huntsman in training days, before he created the White Fang came to mind.

" _Back in my days of training there was this one guy… he was seriously strong… He could block an attack from the strongest Deathstalker, without moving an inch, kick a Boarbatusk like a freaking soccer ball! Out punch a Beringel! Hell! He can even deflect the feathers of a Nevermore!"_

" _Who was he?" A younger version of the girl asked. At this her father could only fondly and sadly smile._

" _He was a great comrade of mine… One of the few people I could proudly declare as my friend… His name was…"_

"Jaune Arc…" The Faunus quietly said with shock, as realization dawned upon her.

"That's it!" Jaune yelled. "You guys take care of that mossy bastard! I'll deal with this flying chicken!"

Before anyone could say anything, they saw Jaune suddenly be covered in a white Aura, it was so bright that they had to cover their eyes, it's power was so immense that they even had trouble breading. Glaring at the Nevemore, Jaune, unsheathed his sword and expanded his shield before, to the shock of the others, two bright, aura made wings appeared on his back as he flew towards the Grimm.

Jaune was flying to the Nevermore, shield and sword in hand, dodging all the features that were coming his way, reaching the Grimm, Jaune flew pass it, the giant bird's gaze never leaving him, it kept looking at him before bringing its wings back to attack, before releasing a screech of pain. When Jaune flew past him, he cut off its left wing without it noticing it. Looking back at Jaune he only saw a sword before it went through its skull.

"I really am rusty." Jaune said as the Grimm fell from the sky, Jaune still standing on top of it with his sword on its head. "That attack was supposed to go for its head…" He said before jumping before the Grimm crashed on the ground. Landing with a hint of heavy breathing he made his wings disappear before looking at the others, who were in the process of finishing the Grimm.

"What the hell was that?!" The blonde, Raven looking, girl asked after they manged to slay the Grimm and when she got closer.

'Oh come on! Her eyes are now red! If that doesn't make her look like Raven then I don't know what will!' Jaune thought

"Who are you?" The bow wearing girl asked.

"I told you, I'm Jaune Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrccc! ***Crash*** " While talking, Jaune suddenly felt an invisible, yet familiar force that sent him flying and crash through the trees, making him drop his weapon.

Looking to the side, everyone looked shock when they saw the culprit of sending Jaune flying, standing there was a very pissed looking blonde woman with glasses. They all recognised this woman as Glynda Goodwitch

"Who are you?!" She angrily asked, her weapon, a riding crop, pointing to where Jaune was sent flying.

"What the hell is it with everyone asking me the same question repeatedly?!" Jaune asked, walking back to the clearing, the only sign of him being sent flying were the now healing scratches and the new tears on his clothes. "For the last freaking time! I'm Jaune Arc!" He yelled marching towards his attacker, when he got closer he recognised the new person. "Wait… Glynda?! WHY DO YOU LOOK OLD?!" He asked before he was sent flying once again. "God dammit!" He yelled as he flew to a new set of trees.

"You can't be Jaune Arc! Jaune Arc is dead! He died almost 20 years ago! You may look like him, but you have no right using his name!" Glynda yelled furiously.

"Dammit Glynda! How many times do I have to tell you to stop throwing me around like a ragdoll?!" Jaune yelled, coming back to the clearing again.

Seeing that the imposter was still standing, Glynda got ready to throw him as far as she could in her blinding fury.

"Glynda wait." A voice said gaining everyone's attention. When they looked they saw Ozpin, who was standing over Jaune's fallen weapon.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" The black, short-haired girl asked, when she saw the man. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know?!" Jaune yelled. "Why is Glynda throwing me around the forest?! What does she mean with me being dead?! Why did she call you Headmaster?! Why do you guys look older?! And most importantly! What the hell are you wearing Ozpin?!" Jaune asked marching towards Ozpin. When he got closer he felt something wrap around his neck and pull him back. The sudden force of the pull making him fall on his back.

"Mom!" He heard, the cloak wearing girl, he assumed, yell.

"What is this Ozpin? A student is angry at you before they even start school… again?" A new voice said, and for some reason, it was slightly familiar. Still lying face up on the ground with his hands trying to remove the object around his neck, Jaune looked at the person that talked and was the culprit of this predicament of his. When he saw her his eyes widened, she looked like an older version of the short haired girl, but there was one key element. Her cloak was white. "S-Summer?"

Hearing her name being called, the now named Summer looked at the "student" that she was subduing, and her widened with shock.

"Ahhhhh!" Summer yelled, called back the rope that was wrapped around Jaune's neck, and jumped back before lifting a shaking arm while pointing at him. "A-A-A G-G-GHOST!" She yelled terrified.

"I'm not a ghost!" Jaune yelled standing back up.

"Are you here to haunt me?! Is it because I kept eating all the snacks on your secret stash all those years ago?!" Summer quickly asked.

"I told you I'm Not a-wait! That was you?!" Jaune asked while pointing accusingly at Summer. Making her shriek in fear. Before Jaune could take another step, he was once again sent flying to the forest by Glynda.

"Ozpin! What the hell is going on?!" Summer asked.

"Oh, now you pay attention to me." Ozpin said, but a quick glare from Glynda shut him up. "Look at what's laying by my feet." He said and the two Huntresses looked at Jaune's Weapon by Ozpin's feet. This brought two reactions, one of fear from Summer.

"HE REALLY CAME BACK FOR REVENGE!"

And one of Rage from Glynda.

"THAT BASTARD! NOT ONLY IS HE TAKING HIS NAME HE ALSO TOOK HIS WEAPON!"

Seeing the two-different reaction made Ozpin sweat drop. "Actually… do you two remember the unique thing about Crocea Mors?" He asked, confusing both, but Summer was the first one to realize what Ozpin meant.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey Summer." Jaune called a younger Summer, gaining her attention._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Mind passing me Crocea Mors?"_

" _Sure!" She said before walking towards Jaune's sword, that was currently on top of a table. She picked it up and went back to Jaune… only to realize that the weapon didn't move at all and in fact made her fall on her back. "What the?" She asked as she stood back up. Reaching the sword one more time she tried to lift the sword once again, and failed. Confused, she tried once again, this time with both hands, she pulled and pulled but the sword wouldn't move an inch. "Why. Wont. You. Move!" She yelled trying to pull the weapon up and failing._

 _Back with Jaune, he was watching this while trying not to laugh. Ozpin, who looked younger, was standing by his side, watching Summer try to lift the sword._

" _When are you going to tell her that only an Arc can lift Crocea Mors?" Ozpin asked._

" _Eventually… Like in 10, maybe 15 minutes." Jaune said, still holding his laughter. Neither him nor Ozpin noticed Glynda and Summer's partner standing behind them, ready to punish them for making fun of Summer._

 _End of Flashback_

"Only and Arc can lift Crocea Mors…" Summer said as realization dawned upon her.

"Exactly." Ozpin said.

"So, someone from his family is pretending to be him?" Glynda asked and Summer facepalmed at this.

"Seriously Glynda?" Summer asked.

"What?"

"Glynda, don't you remember?" Ozpin said gaining her attention. "Jaune was the last Arc." He said and realization dawned on Glynda.

"I just threw the real Jaune through the forest!" She yelled, her hands nearly ripping the hair on the sides of her head.

"Well duh."

"Shut up! You thought he was a ghost!"

"Well sorry for having a fertile imagination for my age!"

"Alright! What the hell is going on here!" The blonde girl said, gaining the three Hunters attention. They forgot that while all of this was happening the new students were present.

"Well, Yang… How should I put this…?" Summer said.

"It's a long story and it will be explained momentarily." Ozpin said, before his senses picked up and he moved to the side to avoid a flying tree. When they looked they saw an angry looking Jaune walking out of the forest. "He's pissed, isn't he?"

"Yup." Summer said.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Ozpin asked.

"Once again, Yup."

"Will someone explain what the hell is happening?!" Jaune yelled before pointing at Glynda. "And Glynda! I told you to stop doing that! This the 176th time that you threw me with you Semblance!"

"Y-You kept count…" Glynda said while looking away and sheepishly scratching her cheek. Summer only looked at her with half opened eyes.

"And Summer!" He said and said woman jolted. "I also told you to stop tying me up with your whip!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Now, I'll forget what just happened, IF, someone actually explains to me what the hell is happening!" Jaune said.

"We'll try, if you join us and come to my office-"

"Your office?"

"Yes, my office. We can try and get out heads straight."

"Good. In the meantime." Jaune said before turning to Summer. The happiness she was feeling of one of her closest friends appearing after so many years of being "dead" disappeared the moment she saw her eyes and was now replaced with fear once again. Before she could run away Jaune grabbed her by her cloak and pulled her to him and started rubbing both knuckles on both sides of her head. Even though it's been years, Summer was still shorter than him. "What have I told you about stealing my snacks?!"

"WAH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hey!" Jaune heard someone call. When he looked he was met with a yellow gauntlet on the face that made him stumble balk while holding his nose.

"What the hell?!" Jaune asked, still holding his nose.

"Mom! You ok?" The red cloak wearing girl asked Summer.

"Wait, MOM?!" Asked a shocked Jaune.

"Oh right. Jaune, this is my daughter. Ruby Rose." Summer said. Before anyone knew it in a blink of an eyes Jaune was now standing in front of both Summer and Ruby, a hand on his chin as he looked between the two.

"Wow, no wonder I thought she was you." Jaune said. "But now that I see both of you at the same time I can see the difference… Your daughter is way cuter than you ever were."

"Isn't she? … Wait…HEY!"

"Umm… Excuse me…" Ruby said gaining their attention. "But can someone explain what's going on?"

"Later." Ozpin said gaining everyone's attention. "You all should head back to Beacon and get ready for the Team introductions. In the meantime, we'll have a talk with Mister Arc-"

"Dude, seriously? Mister Arc?" Jaune asked.

"-and we'll explain everything to you later." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune's comment. Hearing this, the students, even if some of them were reluctant, obeyed and started to leave. The only reason both Ruby and the blonde left was because Summer told them too. "Now, shall we?"

 **Ozpin's office.**

"Wow, nice place you have here." Jaune said looking around. "But you still haven't told me what's your thing with clocks…"

"Now that we're somewhere more private." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune's usual question. You dismantle 37 clocks in your dorm room once and it follows you for life. "You can tell us what you've been doing for the past years, and how you haven't aged in a single day."

"How should I know." Jaune said. "A couple of days ago I woke up in a cave."

"You're kidding, right?" Summer asked. "You couldn't have spent almost two decades sleeping in a cave! Where's the tragic and heroic stories of the past few years?! Where's the Jaune level adventures you took?!"

"Nowhere." Jaune simply said.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Ozpin asked.

"Nope." Jaune said. "But I don't care about that right now." He said, and Ozpin immediately realized that something was up. "After hearing that Summer now has a daughter I got curious on what you guys have been doing the past few years." He said before turning to Summer, a Cheshire cat smile now present on his face. "Am I right to assume that he is the father?"

"There he goes again." Glynda said facepalming. "You know, that behaviour of yours is what influenced Ozpin in making as many "ships" as he calls it, between students."

"It's not that bad." Ozpin said.

"Because of you over 70% of partners end up in a relationship!"

" ***Sigh*** I know… It should be over 85% by now. I'm as disappointed in myself as you are."

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"If you mean Taiyang, then you're correct, we've been together for almost 16 years now." Summer said, ignoring Glynda and Ozpin's conversation.

"If both of you had accepted my help it would be 20 by now!" Jaune said.

"After we found out how you brought Ghira and Kali together she thought it was best if you didn't intervene." Glynda said.

"HEY! It worked didn't it!... didn't it?"

"Boy, was Raven mad…" Summer started saying before covering her mouth.

"Raven huh…" Jaune said. "That reminds me, that girl, the blonde one, she looks a hell of a lot like Raven, I actually thought it was her." When he said that he noticed the looks the other three shared. "What?"

"Well… how should I put this… her name is Yang Xiao Long." Summer said.

"Xiao Long?" Jaune asked. "Isn't that Taiyang's last name?"

"She's his daughter." Glynda said. Hearing this Jaune's eyes widened and he turned to Summer.

"Wow, you have two kids already? But man, sorry to say this but she doesn't look like you."

'Dammit Jaune. You're one of the smartest people in this room, still, you're playing dumb even after realizing the truth.' Ozpin thought as he looked at Jaune. "She's Raven's daughter, not Summers." Ozpin said, making the two huntresses look at him in a mixture of surprise and shock at his bluntness.

After hearing that Jaune was completely quiet, at that moment the room would have been silent, if not for the two huntresses that were scolding Ozpin for dropping a bomb like that. After some time Jaune spoke once again. "I kind of figured…" He said gaining his attention. "When I saw that the Summer like girl- Ruby was it?- was Summer's daughter I realized that the only explanation for her to look like Raven was for her to be her daughter, and since they said that they were doing the Initiation I could only guess that she was a little over 17. And that Glynda said that I was "dead" for almost 20 years… How long exactly was it?"

"…Over a month ago was the 19th anniversary." Glynda answered.

"With that I concluded that she had to be Raven's and someone else's daughter. I wouldn't blame her for moving on after so long… But to be honest, the Taiyang part shocked me. I knew that he had a thing for Summer since our first year, so I can't quite understand how it was possible."

"It was… It happened on the one-year anniversary of you supposed death…" Summer said. "During that time… we couldn't believe that it had been one year since you sacrificed yourself for us… and that day, all of us did something stupid… We took a page from Qrow's book…"

"…Are you guys stupid?"

"We knew it wasn't a good idea, but most of us were still mourning… You should have seen it, Raven, one of the most lightweights in our group, managed to out-drink Qrow that night… And… in her drunken state… she kinda confused Tai… with you." Summer said and Jaune realized what she meant.

"I see… Wait, how did Raven, of all people manage to confuse Tai with me?"

"As Summer said, she was quite drunk, it was a miracle she didn't mistake some random guy with you." Glynda said.

"It was a miracle she didn't confuse a lamppost with you." Ozpin muttered before Glynda hit him in the back of the head.

"But that night was only a one-night thing between them. They did try to work things out to raise their daughter, but… she told me that no matter how much she loved Yang, every time she looked at her, she felt remorse for betraying you like that." Summer said. "After a while, she couldn't take it anymore, so she kept doing mission after mission. Barely staying home."

"Anyway, I know you have a lot of questions, but I think it's best you wait for the others to arrive. I already sent them a message to gather here tomorrow." Ozpin said before anyone could say anything. "I did in fact hid the reason for it."

"When did you do that?" Glynda asked.

"While you sent Jaune flying the third time." Ozpin said. "But there is a matter that we need to discuss." He said in a serious voice gaining the complete attention of the others. "Since the incident happened before you graduated from your fourth year on Beacon, you are not technically a Huntsman, so we need to talk about your re-enrolment in Beacon."

"Re-enrolment? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you joining one of the new first year teams."

"First year?! Last time I checked I was already 20 and was finishing my fourth year!"

"You've been gone for almost two decades, a lot of things changed. This will help you fit back in." Ozpin said. While in the outside he was as stoic as ever, in the inside he was basically doing backflips from the sheer happiness he was feeling at the moment.

"Then put me back in the fourth-Son of a bitch! You're doing this because there aren't sufficient first years to form teams! I'm right aren't I?!"

* **Silence***

"I knew it!" Jaune yelled. "You might be smart but you always fuck up when numbers are involved!"

"I'll admit, I did not expect for there to be that many students failing the Initiation…" Ozpin said.

"Well… Him having to be a student again might not be the worst idea." Glynda said in a professional tone, however, Jaune didn't miss the smirk that she was trying to hide.

"Of course it is!"

"What's better than four years of training to be a huntsman? Eight years that's what! Besides, after all these years you're probably rusty." Summer said, failing to hide smirk on her face.

"Please! I could be the crap out of al-motherfuckers… I just realized what you're trying to do…"

"Being able to have authority over your previous team leader is great of course, but that's just but a small part of it." Ozpin said. "No matter how much better of a reason it is in my eyes."

"Screw you!"

"We're running out of time." Glynda told Ozpin.

"Oh right, the Team introductions." Ozpin said standing up. "Come along Jaune, your new team awaits you." Ozpin said, smirking at Jaune's slight pissed expression.

 **Beacon Auditorium.**

Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

"She did it!" Summer said excitedly while on backstage. She was so excited that she was even shaking Jaune.

"Can't… breath…" Jaune said. With her excitement Summer didn't notice that instead of grabbing Jaune's arm as she planned, was instead grabbing him by the neck, despise the differences in height.

"And finally." Ozpin said after Team RWBY left the stage, "Jaune Arc… Lie Ren…Pyrrha Nikos… Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin called. "The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR. Led by… Jaune Arc." He said, shocking the blonde. When he was appointed leader he immediately heard the students talking about him. Some of them were normal things, but the most common was people saying that he looked like a bum.

"In hindsight, we should have given you new clothes and time to take a shower…" Ozpin said after also hearing the comments.

"You think?"

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Starting School and Pranks

**Chapter 2: Starting School and Pranks**

"Well, that went better than I thought." Ozpin said as he sat behind his desk. After the initiation ceremony was over he, along with Jaune, Summer and Glynda returned to Ozpin's office.

"Sure, it went, because you weren't the one that was called a hobo!" Jaune said in frustration.

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Summer asked.

"You do know that I read your journal, slash diary, and still remember it in quite the detail. Even if it was from years ago I bet that there are some things that can still be embarrassing." Jaune said making Summer pale and shut up.

"You enjoy tormenting her, don't you?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Jaune said smirking.

"He's like an annoying little brother." Summer said.

"I'm older than you!"

"Not anymore kiddo!" Snickered Summer.

"Whatever you say Grandma." Teased Jaune, smirking when he saw the look on Summer's face.

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we better call it a night." Ozpin said gaining their attention. "This was a long day and we still have another long one tomorrow so we better rest."

"So, where am I staying?" Jaune asked. "Am I getting a deluxe teacher room?"

"Hmm…No." Ozpin said smirking, crushing Jaune's hopes.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me I have to share a dorm room with three other people! Again!" Whined Jaune.

"Well, as I said before you are now a team leader." Ozpin said.

"Again." Summer added.

"I still don't know how you managed to be one the first time around."

"Hey!"

* * *

 **Dormitories.**

"That son of a bitch." Jaune said when he reached the door of his new team's dorm. "He even gave me our old room." He said looking at the door of the room that he once shared with his former team. Looking at the door behind him, he saw the dorm that in the past it belonged to Team STRQ. "I really need a shower." He said to himself before bringing his new scroll to the door and hearing it click open. Walking inside he wasn't surprised to see the members of his new team already asleep. Smiling at the memories that the scene brought him he went to the bathroom, to take his first shower in 19 years.

* * *

"You're awake huh?" Jaune said walking out of the bathroom, and walking straight to his bed, managing to get the same bed he used all those years ago, not even looking at the red head in the room that was pretending to be sleeping. Who, once busted, sat up to look at Jaune.

"How did you know?" Pyrrha Nikos asked, looking at her new partner, who for some reason kneeled next to his bed and starting to feel the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something that will help me go to sleep." Jaune said, still feeling the floor before smirking. "Here it is." He said before removing a floorboard. "It should still be good." He said reaching in to the whole and taking out a dusty bottle. 'Thank you Qrow, you drunk bastard.' Jaune thought with a smirk before removing the cork and laying on his bed. "Want some?" He offered Pyrrha, who was lying in Ozpins old bed.

"No... how did you know that that was there?"

'I can't tell her I put it there almost two decades ago. She'll think I have a few screws loose.' Jaune thought. "An old friend of mine used to live in this dorm, he told me a couple of hiding spots."

"So, what happened back there during the Initiation?" Pyrrha asked looking at Jaune who just drank from the bottle. At first, she thought that he was having a celebratory drink, but, she saw that wasn't someone who was drinking to celebrate, it was more like someone who was drinking to forget and drown his sorrows.

"Nothing much."

"The teachers immediately recognized you. And Ruby and Yang from team RWBY said that they had heard your name but didn't remember where."

"..." Jaune stayed silent, hearing his new partner for the next four years, the first thing he can for sure say about her is that she's clever, for the fact that she knows for certain that something isn't right in this scenario. "You should go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. And you're probably tired." He said with a small smile when he saw her try to stifle a yawn. "I'll explain things later."

"Aren't you also tired?"

He was probably more tired than everyone in this whole school, but the news that that he basically lost 20 years of his life made him unable to sleep, deciding instead to be stupid and act like Qrow, if you're happy, drink, if you're sad, drink some more, if something happened that changed your life, drink a whole shelf. But since he didn't have a shelf he'd settle for a single bottle. "Not really." Pyrrha immediately knew that that was a lie, but her slowly closing eyelids prevent her from saying anything.

"Alright. Good Night." She said before her head hit the pillow and was out like a light. Looking at that he couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of the times his Team and STRQ spent the whole night talking, playing and laughing, Summer was always the first one to fall asleep, the only reason she didn't wake up with her face full of scribbles was because Raven would beat him up every time she saw him with a marker near Summer. Looking at the shattered moon Jaune took another swig.

'Sometimes I hate having incredible aura reserves. More than halfway through ta bottle and still not even a little bit drunk, and this was one of Qrow's strongest drinks.'

* * *

'Oh look, it's the sun.' Jaune thought looking at the rising sun, it would still be about 3 hours until classes started. Grunting Jaune got out of bed and decided to get charged up for a day, it's been a while since he did a morning run, and he could feel his body wanting some stimulation. Getting dressed he decided to go for a run around the campus and see what changed around the school.

As he ran he could barely see any changes, the most was only some technological upgrades here and there, besides that, nothing much. Looking at his scroll he saw that he's been running for almost 2 hours and had to go back to his dorm to get ready. When he reached his dorm, he wasn't surprised to find the rest still asleep, remembering when it was his first day he let it slide and decided to wake them up when he was ready.

When he exited the bathroom, he saw that Pyrrha had just woken, she was now sitting on her bed, half open eyes, a small trickle of drool coming down her chin and her hair a mess to the point where a strand was in her mouth. Seeing this Jaune did his best not to laugh. "Morning." He said gaining her attention.

Hearing someone talk to her Pyrrha looked at Jaune for a while before finally waking up when she realized that it was morning already, she was a mess, discovering this by the hair in her mouth and that Jaune was staring at her in this state. "M-Morning." An embarrassed Pyrrha said.

"You probably want to get ready. I'll wake the others." Jaune said trying not to laugh at Pyrrha trying to compose herself. It reminded him a little of how Glynda would react, that is until she gave up halfway through the first year and just send a death glare at them if they laughed at her.

When Pyrrha entered the bathroom, Jaune stood alone over the beds of his two new team members. If he remembered correctly the girl was Nora and the guy was Ren. Deciding to wake up Ren first, who looked dead because he hasn't moved an inch since last night, on the contrast Nora now had her feet on her pillow, and her head almost falling on the side of the bed. Lifting a hand to wake up the only other male in the room, Jaune nearly had a heart attack with what happened next.

"It's morning!" Nora said loudly jumping out of bed to bely flop on top of Ren, who only groaned in response.

Jaune was speechless as he saw a laughing Nora not moving form her spot as Ren woke up. "Is she always like this in the mornings?"

"Yes."

"Well… At least we can't say we'll have boring time… I guess."

"Hey where's Pyrrha?" Nora asked, after Ren finally convinced her to get out from atop of him.

"She's getting ready for classes." Answered Jaune.

"Aww, do we have to go to classes?" Nora whined.

"Yes Nora."

"But do we need to?" Jaune asked, while Nora nodded in agreement behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be the team leader?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and as team leader I say we skip classes and instead focus on team bonding, if we're going to be a team for then next four years we need to know each other."

"I don't think that that's a good enough reason to skip classes." Pyrrha said coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh please, I know that Ozpin… I mean, I bet that even Ozpin skipped a couple classes. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jaune said, and on cue his scroll, as well as the other members of his team's, received a message. Looking at it he saw that Ozpin wanted for him and his team to go to his office after school.

"Busted." Nora said looking at her scroll.

"…That dude seriously freaks me out sometimes."

* * *

After everyone got ready for the day they were about to leave when they heard a yell from outside the room.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" When looked outside their room they saw the members of team RWBY run out their room.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nah." Jaune simply said popping back to their room.

"Jaune!"

* * *

"Wow. We ran all the way here and the teacher isn't here yet." Jaune said as he took a seat.

"Sorry I'm late." An older voice was heard and Jaune's eyes immediately widened.

'You got to be kidding me! He's still here?!'

"There was an unexpected occurrence that the teachers had to be informed before classes." The old man said, now standing in front of the class. What Jaune didn't miss was that the professor was staring at him when he said that. "Now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Peter Port, I'm going to be your Grimm Biology teacher for the next four years."

"It had to be him…" Jaune muttered quietly.

"Everything alright Jaune?" Pyrrha, who was sitting next to him asked.

"This is the most boring teacher in Beacon."

"Did your friend tell you that?" Pyrrha asked, making Jaune's eyes widen.

"Y-yes! That's right, he told me!"

"I'm sure he was exaggerating." Pyrrha said before looking back to the professor to pay attention.

'You poor, poor fool.' Jaune thought before laying his head on his arms, deciding that now was the perfect time for a nap.

 **Over two hours later.**

The sound of yells and cheers awoke Jaune form his sleep. Looking around he saw that Weiss was fighting a Boarbatusk, while Ruby was yelling tips that Weiss was ignoring. "What the hell happened here?"

"Weiss is fighting a Boarbatusk." Nora said.

"I can see that."

"Professor Port asked for a volunteer and Weiss accepted." Pyrrha said.

"Wow, fighting in the very first class."

"See, I told you your friend was exaggerating." Pyrrha said, at this Jaune smirked and turned to Nora.

"Say, Nora, what did you think of the class before this whole fighting thing?"

"Oh, it was boring, I almost fell asleep!" Hearing this Jaune smirked even more and looked at Pyrrha, who was trying to avoid his gaze with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Class dismissed!" Port said gaining Jaune's attention. When he looked back towards the front of the class he saw Weiss leaving, not even sparing a glance to the rest of her team. 'Don't but in Jaune, they are old enough to hold themselves…' He thought before seeing the downcast look on Ruby's face. 'God fucking Dammit!'

* * *

Standing next to a corner in one of the hallways Jaune heard the team leader of team RWBY and her partner. 'Talk about Déjà vu.'

"What did I do?" Ruby asked.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team!"

"Not a team led by you!" Scoffed Weiss. "I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better.

'Wow, she's bitchy.'

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss continued before walking away.

"Well, that was something." Jaune said coming out from the corner. 'At least she didn't insinuate that she was only a leader because Summer convinced Ozpin.'

"Do you think she's right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's still our first day." Jaune said making Ruby look downwards. "But that just means you have 4 years to prove her wrong. Besides, I don't think that Ozpin would do a half-assed job in appointing Team leaders. He saw something in you and thought that you deserved to be a leader."

"But… do you think she'll ever come around the idea of me being the team leader?" Ruby asked.

"Let me tell you a story." Jaune said gaining Ruby's attention. "This happened to a friend of mine who had a similar problem. You see, the team leader… Spring, had just become the leader of her team, and her partner did not like that, saying things like that she was stronger, more experienced, all that crap. But has time passed, Spring proved to be a worthy leader, and about four, maybe five months later, she and her partner were inseparable, which was annoying, cause a friend of mine loved to prank her, and her partner would beat the crap out of him for that, or at least she tried. But anyway, do you get what I'm saying?"

"A little."

"Just give it time Ruby, and you and Weiss will be as close as sisters in no time. Hell, if that doesn't happen by the end of the year I'll do all your homework for the second year." Jaune said, and before he knew, Ruby had grabbed his and was shaking it.

"No take backs!" She said making Jaune laugh.

"I should get going though." Jaune said looking at his scroll and seeing that it was almost time to meet Ozpin. AS he started walking he noticed that Ruby was going in the same direction as him. "Aren't you going back to your dorm?"

"Nope. Professor Ozpin asked me and my team to go visit him after classes for some reason."

'DAMN YOU OZPIN!'

* * *

"Ah, Mister Arc. Miss Rose. So good for you to finally show up." Ozpin said from behind his desk, Glynda standing to his right and Summer to his left. The remaining members of team JNPR and RWBY also in the room.

"Should I be worried why you and my daughter came late and arrived together?" Teased Summer, who received an annoyed glare from Jaune and a small one from Ruby, who was trying not to blush in embarrassment.

"W-We were just discussing Team leader related stuff…" Said Ruby.

"Do you mind telling us why all of us are here?" Jaune asked.

Hearing him Ozpin understood the true meaning of his question. What the hell were the others doing here?!

"Everyone here is in a way related to you." Ozpin said, gaining questioned looks from the other seven students.

"In what way?" Jaune asked.

"Well, your team is your team, so they deserve to be aware."

"That makes sense."

"Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long's reason is a given." Ozpin said receiving a nod from Jaune, and two even more confused looks. "Miss Belladonna- "

"Wait, Belladonna? Is She- "

"Yes." Answered Glynda.

"With- "

"Yup." Answered Summer.

"… I'M A FREAKING GENIOUS!"

"Moving on."

"Sir, if I may ask, why am I here then?" Weiss, the only one who wasn't named yet, so in other words not as confused as the others asked.

"Well, you don't have any relation in this, but we thought it wouldn't be that good of an idea to inform your team minus you." Summer said.

"What?"

"They didn't want you to be left out." Said Jaune.

"WHA?!

"Anyway, back to business. Are they coming?" Jaune asked.

"T, Q and J are entering the tower, R sent me a message that she'll be here in 5 minutes." Summer said.

"Okay!" Jaune said before turning to the other students. "There is only one rule! None of you know me! Don't mention me, and if my name is brought up, don't react!" He said before going to Ozpin's desk and laying his sword on top of it. Looking at the sword Ozpin understood what Jaune was trying to pull. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be hiding!" He said before starting to run towards one of the office pillars.

"Umm. Jaune, what's happening? What are you doing?" Pyrrha couldn't help but ask her partner.

"Easy!" Jaune said, turning towards his partner with a childlike smile on his face. "I'm pulling the prank of the century!" He said before climbing the pillar and hiding behind the many cogwheels that were in Ozpin's office.

"Okay… That was weird." Yang said while she, and the others, looked upwards, even more confused than before. The only thing that snapped them out was the sound of the elevator opening and three men walked out.

"I'm telling you. It's not that bad." One of them said.

"Not that bad?! YOU'RE DRUNK!" The second one said.

"To his defense, he's always drunk." The third one said before looking at the people in the room, noticing that there were students in the room, especially two that he knew very well.

"Hey dad! Hey Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said waving at her father and honorary uncle.

"Yang?! Ruby?! What are you doing here! Don't tell me you already got in trouble!"

"That was fast, even beaten my record." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask.

"Can you not drink in front students!"

"Geez, calm down Ironwood."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Taiyang asked.

"Hey Tai, calm down, they're not in trouble." Summer said.

"Oh, hey there pipsqueak senior." A very drunk Qrow said when he spotted Summer, making said woman gain a tick mark.

Even though no one could see it, Ozpin knew that Jaune was trying not to laugh at the name.

"All right Ozpin, can you tell what was so important that I had to fly straight from Atlas to get here?"

"In a second. There is still someone missing." Ozpin said, and on cue a reddish black portal appeared behind Summer and out of it came a woman wearing a mask.

"Stop doing that!" Yelled Summer when she saw that someone was behind her. "It freaks me out!"

"Doing what? Coming out from behind you or wear the mask?"

"BOTH! That mask is creepy! It gave Ruby nightmares for weeks!"

"No, it didn't!" Ruby yelled.

"Yes, it did." Smirked Yang. "Hey mom."

"… Did you girls already get in trouble?" She asked when she noticed the students, especially Yang and Ruby. "Pay up. Not even a week and already in trouble."

"YOU BETTED ON US?! THEN IT'S ONLY FAIR I GET A SHARE!" Yang yelled at her mother.

"But I earned it fair and square!"

"First, you made the bet Raven, I never agreed to it." Summer said.

"I would bet with Qrow, but he would be too drunk to remember the bet in the first place. Tai would blab about the bet to the kids."

"Hey! I don't blab!"

"Sure, and the kids know how to read minds to know when we try to keep something away from them." Raven simply said.

"And second. You didn't win anything, they're not in trouble."

"Oh." Raven said in a bored tone. "Then why are we here?"

"Ok what the hell is happening?" Weiss quietly asked the other students.

"I don't know, but this keeps getting weirder and weirder." Blake said.

"Weird? This happens at least every other day back home." Yang said while Ruby nodded in agreement.

"… That somehow explains a lot." Weiss said.

"It amazes me how no one notices this thing when it's in plain sight." Ozpin said before turning to Glynda. "Not even you noticed it and were with me the entire time."

"I was preoccupied with something when that happened." Glynda said.

"Can you all look at what's on top of Ozpin's table?" Summer asked and look they did.

"… Alright James… I admit it… I'm super drunk." Qrow said when he saw the sword on top of Ozpins desk.

"And I'm not drunk enough." Ironwood simply said before taking Qrow's flask and drinking himself.

"Is this… a replica?" Taiyang asked his wife.

"Nope. It's the real deal." Summer said before walking closer to the sword and try to lift it, only for it to stay in the table.

"… Where did you find this?" Raven asked in a tone that demanded answers.

"You see, a student took the Initiation with it." Ozpin said shocking the other four adults.

"You mean… another Arc?" Taiyang asked, his eyes never leaving the sword.

"Wasn't he the last Arc?" Qrow asked, his eyes also never leaving the sword, the only thing he was doing was trying to get his flask back from Ironwood.

"I guess not." Ironwood said, trying not to let Qrow take away the flask.

"…" Raven just stood silent while looking intensively at the sword.

"Wait, where did the kid get the sword?" Taiyang asked.

"We haven't asked him. We were waiting for all of you to arrive to ask him. He should be here any second. I just advise you to brace yourselves."

"Brace ourselves for what?" Qrow asked.

 ***Ding***

The sound of the elevator brought everyone's attention.

"Sorry I'm late professor. I can't seem to find my sword." Jaune said as he stepped out of the elevator, completely shocking the four adults.

"Wait, when did he… how did... what?" Ruby asked looking at the place that Jaune had been hiding before looking back at Jaune.

"Ha, Mister Arc. Your sword is right here. Glynda found it in the bathroom." Ozpin said, hiding his smirk from behind his coffee mug.

'What the hell Ozpin?! Why the bathroom?!' Jaune thought "O-Oh! My bad. What was Miss Goodwitch doing in the man's bathroom?"

"I found it in the girl's bathroom." Glynda said in a serious tone, but Jaune could see the tiny smile that she was trying to hide.

'WHAT THE HELL GLYNDA?!' "U-Ups, I still haven't been here long enough to know where what is."

"Let it be the last time Mister Arc. We will let this one slide like the other four times." Summer said, not even trying to hide her smirk.

'GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SUMMER!' Jaune thought before pretending to notice the others, that still had a speechless look on their faces, for the first time. "There are two Yangs?!

"That's Yang's mother." Summer said after noticing that Raven wasn't going to answer.

"Wow, first Ruby's mom looks just like her then Yang looks just like hers… Makes me wonder if I have the face of some relative." Jaune said with a thoughtful look.

"So… You're an Arc?" Taiyang asked, speaking for the first time since Jaune entered the room.

"Yes."

"And what's your name kid?"

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said, noticing their eyes widen.

"… If you had Junior in your name I'd say you were his illegitimate son. Maybe with that one crazy chick he met once." James said, being him the one to first come out of shock.

"Hey! An Arc doesn't stick his dick in crazy you damn Morning Wood!" Jaune said without thinking, making Summer facepalm, Ozpin sigh and Glynda shake her head.

"Morning… wood?" Raven asked, speaking for the first time since Jaune entered.

"C-Crap! Sorry Mister Ironwood that came out of nowhere!" Jaune said in a timid and embarrassed tone. 'CRAP!'

"You need to learn to respect your elders." Raven said glaring at Jaune.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Raven!"

"Funny, no one mentioned my name before." Raven said making Jaune's eyes widen.

"D-Didn't Miss Rose say it when she said you were Yang's mother?" Jaune said, slight panic in his eyes. 'SHIT!'

"No." Raven simply said before quickly unsheathing her sword and slashing at the air, creating another blackish red portal. Only for another one to appear next to Jaune. Who looked at it with a bored look on his face. And the other adults who looked even more shocked than before, even shocking Raven a little, who managed to open this particular portal for the first time in almost 20 years.

"…You never let me have fun Raven." Jaune simply said.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Jaune's Harem [Raven, Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, Neo]**


End file.
